For example, a valve fitment assembly may be used to dispense liquid from a collapsible bag or container. However, this fitment assembly can only be used in conjunction with a certain design of spout and valve assembly that is attached to the container. Containers having a different spout and valve assembly design cannot be used with this valve fitment assembly.
The tube fitment of this invention allows for the use of such a valve fitment to be used with other spout and valve assemblies attached to a fluid container.